Fire Emblem Wiki:Policies
__TOC__ These are the policies developed over time by the community. Although exceptions may arise and they are subject to change, editors and readers should follow them in most cases to ensure the quality of articles as well as avoiding conflicts. Please read carefully. Naming Articles *Due to Book 1 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem being a remake of the original Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, only the events of Book 2 are referred to as the events of Mystery of the Emblem. *Names of characters exclusive to games that have not been released outside Japan shall be referred to with their official Japanese name, if available. If an official English name exists from another source, that name should be used instead. *Names of non-character figures should refer to their most recurring English name, with exceptions. On the page for the figure itself, the figure should be referred to by an older name when speaking of untranslated games or games where the older name was used in English, if it differs. On pages that link to it, refer to the page name without pipeing, unless the figure has a different name in the English version of the game being referenced. **Page name of the figure itself will also be the most recurring English name, if failing that, the English name that came out first will be used instead. Images *When uploading images, don't give them gibberish names. At least attempt to be descriptive and to the point. **Likewise, several images will be named with outdated names as they were uploaded from before the official English name was known. As long as the subject is still clearly identified, please do not label this images for renaming solely because of that. *Cipher card images should be named after their card numbers, this is to keep them easy to look for and maintain with templates. Articles *Do not plagiarize, content taken from other sources must receive permission from its original author and attribution must be provided. Do report to any admin if you encounter this case. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, when handling skill pages, please note that: **Skills that have + versions (Silver Sword+, Armorslayer+, Martyr+ etc.) and passive skills divided into several tiers (Fury 1, Fury 2, Fury 3, Fury 4 etc.) should be merged together with their respective original articles. **The display name of a skill page should not contain slash(es) (/) if any in the skill name, and abbreviations should be restored to their original forms. For example, Rally Atk/Spd should have its page named Rally Attack Speed. *Pages created about websites have to follow a set of rules, otherwise it will be deleted: **It must be a Fire Emblem based site. **The site must be active (no under construction or dead sites). **The site cannot be a wiki. **The article must be written from a neutral perspective. **The site must not be a site that only links to other sites. **The page must have a fair amount of content, it cannot be simply one line and an external link(s). **A link to the website is acceptable, but do not over do it with 100 links to the website within 300 words. Community *You are not allowed to use blogs/forums/talk page comments/user pages to flame or troll users. *Never respond to old month comments like on Talk Pages, Forums, and so on, unless you have something truly important to say on the topic. *Excessive profane language, explicit images and racial/religious slurs will not be tolerated, and will be reverted/deleted on sight. Depending on the severity of the offense, the perpetrator will either be warned or banned outright. This does not apply to profanity in actual in game dialogue. While use of profanity is discouraged, simply using it will not be reverted unless it is used to insult others. (likewise, users shouldn't go out of their way to censor any "naughty words" they see) In other words, keep it civil and keep it G at best, but PG-13 at worst, thanks. *Talk pages should be used to discuss the article's contents in some form, such requesting changes or asking for clarification. Off topic discussion or opinion pieces are topics for the forums, and such conversation does not belong on the talk pages. Category:Fire Emblem Wikia